Kyoko Shirayuki
}} Kyoko Shirayuki (白雪 京子, Shirayuki Kyōko), also known as the Kyoto's Missile Lady (京都のミサイルレディー, Kyōto no Misairuredi), is an A-Rank Keijo player, affiliated with the Kansai's Kyoto Branch. Her mentor was Sanae Kirieda. She becomes Hanabi Kawai's mentor after Hanabi officially becomes a Keijo player. Appearance Shirayuki has long jet black hair, she ties her hair in a high ponytail. However, some portion of her hair appears to be white. Personality Despite trying to show her assertive nature, she is surprisingly kind and very attentive. Each time she finds a mistake, she will fix it by herself. Background Six years ago, Shirayuki participated in the East-West War, representing the West side. Back then, she was ranked second in her team. However, she was defeated by a lower ranked Suruga's player. From time to time, the West side kept losing. As such, everyone supported the East side, Suruga.Chapter 64, pages 15-17 Upon becoming a Keijo player, Shirayuki became soeur with Sanae Kirieda. However, sometime later, Kirieda retired due to an injury. Plot Training Camp Arc Shirayuki first appeared jogging next to the Setouchi's Elite Class members, while they initially didn't recognize her identity, she was called as "old lady". She accelerated her speed and left them behind. Afterwards, she was upset for being called as "old lady", while Non Toyoguchi stumbled to a bunch of wooden boards. Shirayuki immediately used her technique, "Surface-to-Surface Butt Missile", to block the lumber. Shortly, the teacher Miku Kobayakawa introduced her to the Elite Class members, informing that Shirayuki would become their instructor during the training camp.Chapter 57, pages 7-18 The next day, she was in charge of teaching the Infighters, consisting of Atsuko Yoshida, Nozomi Kaminashi, Hanabi Kawai, and Mio Kusakai. She reintroduced herself, however right before coaching them, she noticed that Nozomi's nails were a bit long. She declared that she couldn't forgive that, which made her to cut Nozomi's nails. Moreover, she noticed that Mio's clothes were too loose, thus she went to fix any mistake she found. Later, she revealed that they would have a trial match with her, Nozomi fought her first, trying to attack her a couple times. However, Nozomi couldn't land any blow to her. In turn, Shirayuki countered Nozomi with her boobs. Nozomi tried to use her "Vacuum Butt Cannon", but Shirayuki appeared before her. She eventually blew Nozomi out of the Land with a single hit. Nozomi remarked that the power of an active player was too strong. While Shirayuki implied about Nozomi's big weakness, but refused when Nozomi demanded her to explain. Mio, Hanabi, and Yoshida then also got their turn in order to face her off, whereas Shirayuki managed to defeat all of them easily.Chapter 58, pages 2-18Chapter 59, pages 2-4 The next day, they changed their training spot and went to Kamogawa River. Shortly, Nozomi noticed her diverting the twigs at river by using her boobs.Chapter 59, pages 11-16 Later that night, she explained Nozomi's weakness and advised her to become a wolf. The next day, while Mio, Yoshida, and Hanabi were practicing at the river, she invited Nozomi and went to fields, where she began to teach her about "Butt Flash". She told Nozomi to pull the turnips by using her butt. She gave an instance and ordered Nozomi to do so. While Nozomi initially complained regarding this matter, but later realized that Shirayuki was really spending her time to teach her.Chapter 60, pages 4-17 The next day, she left Nozomi to train by herself. Later that afternoon, she went to check her, but surprised when figured out that Nozomi fell to the ground and lost her consciousness. Shirayuki then carried Nozomi back to the camp.Chapter 61, pages 15-16 On the last day of the trip, right before the trial match between Usagi Tsukishita and Nozomi, Shirayuki advised her to be calm and to hunt her, Shirayuki witnessed the match. Shortly after Nozomi won the match, she stated that Nozomi's extremely talented. Later that night, she joined the meeting with the Setouchi's students and discussed about the east-west war. She described how strong Suruga was. In fact she also took part in the war six years ago, but was overwhelmed and completely defeated. However, she believed that this year outcome would be different, asking them to revenge.Chapters 62-64 Abilities Shirayuki's Butt Missile.jpg|Shirayuki's signature skill, "Butt Missile". Shirayuki's Butt Poke Missile.jpg|Shirayuki sends Nozomi flying. Shirayuki is an A-Rank Keijo player, an Infighter, the current rising star of Kyoto, and is expected to advance to S-Rank next year. Shirayuki can easily outmatch all of the Setouchi's Elite Class Infighters, consisting of Mio Kusakai, Hanabi Kawai, Atsuko Yoshida, and Nozomi Kaminashi. Her butt aura takes the form of multiple missiles. Surface-to-Surface Butt Missile （対地尻ミサイル, Taichi Shiri Misairu): Shirayuki's signature skill. Shirayuki unleashes her attack with a full strength, frontal attack. With this, she is easily able to stop a bunch of lumber. Butt Missile Type 5 Kancho MISSILE (尻ミサイル五ノ型 カンチョーMISSILE, Shiri Misairu Go no Kata Kanchō MISSILE): While she claims that she only nudges her opponent, it is strong enough to send Nozomi flying a few meters away. Butt Flash (瞬尻, '' Shunketsu''): One of Keijo techniques she has mastered. During the training camp, she taught this technique to Nozomi. Anime & Manga Differences Quotes *(Catchphrase) "Unforgivable!" *"You girls never learn. Rude, noisy, inelegant... Moreover, you don't know how to talk to your superior."Chapter 57, pages 11-12 Races & Events Events Events participated: *Training Camp Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Kyoko Shirayuki vs. Nozomi Kaminashi (Win) *Kyoko Shirayuki vs. Hanabi Kawai (Win, Unseen) *Kyoko Shirayuki vs. Atsuko Yoshida (Win, Unseen) *Kyoko Shirayuki vs. Mio Kusakai (Win, Unseen) Trivia *Shirayuki has a shirt with the text SNOW WHITE printed on the front, which is the meaning of her surname.Chapter 93, page 17 References Navigation Category:Keijo Players Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Keijo Instructors Category:Kyoto Branch Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Infighters